Only Him
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: "Only you." America whispered to Russia. "Only you." Only Russia had the privilege of knowing the secret of America's true gender. FemAmerica Rated M for safety and there are some sexual activities going on.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This story is basically a Russia and FemAmerica where no one else ever knew that she was a girl. Only Russia knows.**

**Been a while since I wrote something RussiaxAmerica, I miss it.**

**Anyway enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

The moment the door closed behind them they flew at one another and locked their lips.

America gave a muffled groan as her hands ran through Russia's hair and pressed closer.

"Only you." she whispered when they broke apart for air. "Only you."

Russia felt a thrill run through his body. Only him. Only he knew the true secret of America. Something not even Canada the twin brother of America knew.

America was a woman.

She played the part of the male role perfectly. No one had even a stray thought of America's true gender. Not England who had raised her. Not Canada who was her brother. Not France with all his flirting. Only he did.

He pushed her beloved bomber jacket off her shoulders and lifted her white shirt to reveal the softer skin she had always hidden.

Only him. Only him.

Only he was able to touch the skin underneath the bindings. To snap away those bindings to reveal the two hidden breasts. Only he was ever given the prize of taking the nipple into his mouth, trailing his tongue around it, and listening to her moan. To feel her back arch under his hands.

His hand came up to cup the other breast and gently squeeze.

She gave a whimper. "Russia." she moaned.

His mouth came up to her ear, his other hand replacing his mouth at her breast. He gently traced her ear with his tongue.

"Al. My little sunflower." he murmured.

She gave a whimper as he rolled her nipple between his fingers before his left hand went downwards.

His hand went past her jeans, boxers she wore for show, and the panties she loved so much. Fingers stroked her rapidly soaking panties through the fabric.

She gave a cry and tilted her head backwards when he found her clit and started to stroke harder. As she tilted her head back she revealed her neck which he eagerly started to kiss and bite. He carefully left a few marks that would ensure the other nations knew who she, or in their minds he, belonged to.

Only he could feel the most intimate parts of her body that she hid from the rest of the world. Only he could touch her so that would make her cry out and moan as she did in his arms right now.

Only he could press his fingers deep into her, savoring the feeling of her tightening around his fingers and getting wetter and wetter with each thrust.

America clung to him as her hips moved on their own against his fingers. He curved his other arm around her waist and held her body close to his as he kissed her on the lips once more.

He held her body and their lips together as she climaxed, her entire body shaking.

And only he had the privilege of doing that and feeling that to her.

When she relaxed he slowly slid his fingers out of her, he then brought his fingers that were covered in her juices to his mouth and sucked them clean tasting her simultaneously sweet and tangy taste.

She slid on her shirt once and then her jacket and straightened the rest of her clothes to make it seem that the last five minutes hadn't happened.

She quickly kissed him once more before leaving the room, him, and her female persona behind.

**I've forgotten just how much I loved this couple. Let me tell it once again. I LOVE RUSSIAXAMERICA!**

**Tee hee. I really enjoyed this little oneshot.**

**Something I've noticed. My fics have been getting more and more sexual. Either I'm trying out new things in writing or my hormones' are getting the best of me.**

**Speaking of which who was the sexual things of this chapter? I'm still not used to writing it and I'm kinda nervous about it.**

**I don't think you guys are complaining either way.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
